


Boyfriends?

by alextree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextree/pseuds/alextree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a post on tumblr. This one http://221b-cumberstreet.tumblr.com/post/13450623753</p><p>what should've happened at Angelo's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends?

"Do you have a boyfriend? Which is fine by the way."

"Yes John, I do."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"But-Sherlock. I don't think you understand what I asked. I asked whether you had a boyfriend. As in, someone who you are romantically involved with."

"Yes John, I know."

"But we're not-"

"Not yet."

"But I'm not ga-"

"Look across the street. Taxi. Stopped. Nobody getting in, nobody getting out."


End file.
